Blood is Red, Roses are Black
by kanshou87
Summary: Zero, an ex-vampire hunter who has forcefully turned into servant level vampire by a mysterious pureblood and was sold to slavery. His life changed when a pureblood named Kuran Kaname bought him over. As time passed by, the hunter gathered pieces of clues that will unravel his truth of about the hunter's past.
1. prolouge

Prologue

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. It is solely credited to the creator of VK. I'm just borrowing for personal use only.

Summary: Zero, an ex-vampire hunter was forced to turn into a servant level vampire after his family was murdered by a mysterious pure blood. He served under one of the vampire noble as a slave until he met Kuran Kaname, who had bought him in the slave market.. This is an AU of how Zero met Kaname and Yuki….

" Mother? Father?"

The boy gasped when he saw his parents' lifeless bodies lying in a pool of crimson. Simultaneously, he also heard high- pitch laughter. A woman dressed in white robe was standing at the corner of the room, drenched with fresh blood. Her pupils were diluted in red and her fangs bared sharp at the corners of her mouth. At that instant, the boy knew that she was a vampire.

Grabbing the nearest weapon close to him, the silver haired boy charged at the laughing woman, but she was too quick. The woman vampire avoided his frail attack easily and pinned the boy down without any hardship. The boy struggled to free himself from his assaulter's grip, thrashing and screaming about.

" Ahh.. You must be the Hunter's kid. Maybe this will teach you a lesson not to oppose vampires."

Without a second thought, the woman vampire sank her fangs down into the boy's throat. Her prey jolted in pain, in response from the sudden assault. He felt like a fish caught in fishing net, as the vampire slowly drained away his life force. The vision was becoming dimmed by the second… The pain was so intense that he wished that he would just die on the spot.

After a few moments of drinking, the woman finally released her prey. Numbness claimed the boy's body as he laid on the floor paralyzed. The woman vampire grabbed the boy's head and jerked it behind.

"If you think I'm gonna let you die, you are so wrong… I'm gonna make you suffer for what your parents have done to my husband, along time ago…"

The woman chuckled before she held the boy at the mercy of her fangs….


	2. Chapter 1: The Torment

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Creak…_ Zero's sharp senses picked up the sound of the dungeon door swing opened. Two vampire guards stepped in, escorting a well built vampire in. Zero felt his hatred towards the person flamed as the teenage purple eyes met his. Despite the fact he loathed the woman vampire who raped his humanity, he despised this guy even more. Being one of the famous vampire lords in the area, Albert de Gaulle was known for his cruelty especially towards ex-humans like him.

Albert advanced towards Zero with a sadistic smile. Zero knew that his master was delighted so see his tormented state, shackled to the cold prison wall. His torso was heavily scared with crisscross whip marks and angry red welts. His master grabbed his chin and pull Zero to face him. The crimson orbs reflected everything that was evil about the man.

De Gaulle trailed his hand across Zero's exposed back, tracing the scars decorating the body. Zero flinched when the vampire clawed opening his almost close wounds, spilling blood on the dungeon floor. The ex-hunter clenched his jaw, only to let a soft grunt to escape. He would not let his weakness to be visible to the psychotic vampire.

"Stubborn, aren't you? It's alright. I have the patience to play with you the whole day.."

His master gave Zero a square kick in the gut, drawing a painful groan from him. He repeated his actions with heavy punches and alternating it with a club. By the end of beatings, Zero was left bleeding from head to toe. His whole body was too numb to feel the floor beneath. Zero fell on his knees, having only the menacles to support his body weight. Albert took Zero's silence as a sign of defeat and stopped the abuse.

When Zero thought his nightmare has about to end, it continued again. He knew Albert would not let his prey to go so easily. Zero has begining experience a deep hunger from the lack of blood due to the torture. Albert has taken notice of this and deliberately slashed his rigth wrist to tempt him even more. Zero's eyes began to dilute red, a sign he was starving of fresh blood. It was a mixture of both pain and hunger as Zero was still new to his half breed state.

"I see that you are hungry. Do you want to feed?"

Albert dropped a drop of blood on Zero's bruised lips. Zero did not hesistate to lick it away. Gods, it tasted like heaven! Zero dragged himself towards the his master, desperate to taste more of the blood from his master's wound. As much as he hated Albert, he could not deny his dependent on him. Without Albert's blood to sustain him, he would have turned into Level E a few years ago after the woman vampire has bitten him.

"Not so fast, my slave. You need to earn your food." Albert said sinisterly, while licking his wound dry.

De Gaulle signalled his prison guards to release him from the wall. Zero, unable to sustain himself with his weakened knees, fell down as soon as his restraints were taken off from him. The vampire advanced nearer to the fallen ex-human never to expect Zero's reaction. Instinctively, Zero pounced on his master, with fangs targeted to de Gaulle's unprotected neck. However, the vampire was fast enough to evade from what was seen as a fatal attack from his desperate slave.

"You caught me by surpise, Zero. Didn't know you are so stupid to decline such a wonderful offer.**BIG MISATKE!**"

A swing of his arm sent Zero crashing into the wall. Before Zero could react, he felt his master's grip thighten around his neck, threatening to crush it. Zero struggled feeblely against his vice grip, his eyes begging for mercy. Albert locked both Zero's hands against the wall and sunk his fangs across his slender neck. The ex-human howled in pain as his master deepen his bite and mauled his flesh. Zero lost his tolerance towards the immersed pain and let blackness claimed him. The ex-hunter gradually blacked out.

Albert licked off the excess blood of his lips. He had inflict enough damage just to discipline him, but not enough to take his life. Looking at the motionless body sprawled with a pool of crimson on the floor, he smirked. He would do anything to break his slave, even though it would take an eternity...

He order the guards to throw him back into the prison before he exited the dungeon. Albert hasten upstairs to prepare himself as he was expecting a pureblood guest tonight


	3. Chapter 2: The Uninvited Guest

Albert de Gaulle, the vampire lord waltz down the winding stairs which led to the mansion's hall

Albert de Gaulle, the vampire lord waltz down the winding stairs which led to the mansion's hall. His guests have already gathered at the ballroom, many of them were nobles and aristrocats, accompanied by few servant class vampires. Dressed in his noble outfit, Albert de Gaulle went and greet his visitors, waiting anxiously anticipating his honoured guest, Pureblood Kuran Kaname.

A loud clap echoed through the halls, drawing everyone's attention. The huge mansion door swing opening as the expected guest walked in. All the guest bowed down as a sign of respect towards the pureblood. Albert moved foward towards Kuran and placed a soft kiss on his gloved hand. Kaname replied with a nod and was soon escorted to the his reserved seat.

"I'm honoured to have you as my guest tonight, my lord.Please make yourself at home, Lord Kaname."

Albert signalled the performers to start the event. The lights in the main hall went dimmed as vampire dancers took their position and started dancing. An orchestra performance followed after. Though the hall was filled with cheers and laughter, Kuran remained expressionless.This made Albert worried about his guest displeasement.

Then, an idea struck him. Albert ushered one of his man close, as he whispered something into the guard's ear.

"Prepare the Beast.I want him now."

The guard nodded and left. De Gaulle turned back to his guest and tried to engage a conversation with him while waiting for his men to arrange the show's finale for the night.

--

Zero was rudely awaken with splashes of cold water. Still recovering from his previous torture, he flinched as the icy cold liquid drenched him. A pair of rough hands scooped Zero up the floor, dragging him out of his prison. He was stripped from his torn clothes and were force to wear a piece of leather contraption around his torso, disabling him from any free movement. A collar engraved with Zero's name was fastened securely around his neck and connected to a long chain. He was then thrown into a narrow cage before was escorted out of the dungeon. Still in a daze, Zero was unsure where he was brought to.. He prayed that whatever sick plan his master has in store for him would be a merciful one, since his body could not take anymore toil.

"Ladies and gentlemen,I would now present to you the finale of tonight's event. One of my men would show you how to tame a wild beast which happened to be an ex-human."

The crowd cheered in excitement as a red clothed covered cage was pushed onto the stage. A man arrived on stage and unwrapped the cage, revealing a half starving Zero inside. The ex-human roared as the bright light focus on him, blinded his vision. The angry shouts and cheers freaked Zero out as it echoed through the hall.

The cage was unlocked in a second and Zero was forced out of his cage with an electric probe. Once he was out, the man's assistant held him down by his collar chain avoiding the hungry vampire to from charging at the audience.

The performer who was dressed in a metador-sytle costume holding a silver spear in his hand. He signalled his assistant to release Zero's chain. Without hestitation, Zero charged at his enemy, targeting to tear him apart. The metador easily evaded his attack with a swift move and struck Zero's back with the spear's handle.

He flinched as the blow landed on his previous bruise. He rose again and continue charging at his opponent but with no avail. Still recovering his strength, Zero was no match for his enemy. The metador, sensing Zero's exhaustion, quicky uprehend the ramping half vampire with a tight lasso, dragging his weakened state to the floor.

Zero struggled against the tight lasso cutting his air supply to his lungs. His tamer gave him no time to react as he plunged his spear on his shoulder. The half vampire screamed in agony as the weapon seared his skin. A streak of painful tear escaped from his eyes,his body trembled as his nerve wrecked in pain.

The crowd's cheer amplified through the hall as the metador sucessful restrained the 'beast'. He grabbed a handful of Zero's hair and jerked his head back.

"You better follow my orders,beast if you don't wanna to suffer a painful death."he hissed.

Zero's eyes reflected in fear, knowing his life is at the mercy of this madman. His tamer tugged the lasso roughly, forcing the limp vampire to follow. As Zero was about to stand up, he was stepped on his back, making the vampire fell on his knees.

"On your hands and knees, Beast!"

The ex-human has first hesistate, but another blow from the spear made him changed his mind. He grovelled before the formidable oppenent, head slumped in defeat. The vampire tamer dropped a few drops of blood on his boots, urging the blood thristing vampire to taste it.

Zero's senses picked up the smell and automatically licked the droplets off the leather. Though humilating as it seems, Zero could not stop his thrist for blood from taking over his pride, as he hungryly devoured the crimson liquid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, I have sucessful tame the beast." the tamer proudly announced, while he patted Zero's head like a dog.However, he was not expecting the latter's action after that.

Replenished a little bit of strength from the few droplets of blood, Zero managed to tackle down the unsuspicious tamer. Before the tamer could retaliate with his spear, Zero has already mauled his exposed neck. The drinking was quick and fatally drained thevictim's life source.

After he was done, he charged towards his master, who was also near by. With all the strength left of him, he launched at his master with a powerful killing aura. But before he could lay his hands on him, his body jolted from the electric shockwave produced by the contraption placed on his body.

The shock was so great that it paralysed the raging vampire.Guards stormed to the scene and restraint Zero. A terrified Albert ordered Zero to be disposed off after watching the gory scene before him.

Zero was expecting the guards to end his life that instant, but nothing came. All he could hear was silence and footsteps walking towards him, emitted dark aura.

_"I'm taking him."_

Those were the last words that he heard before his vision blackened...


	4. Chapter 3: Connection

Author's note:

Author's note:

VK characters are not mine. They solely belong to the respected author. I'm truly sorry for the late update. I have lost my original chapter 3 and was forced to rewrite again. Thanks for reviews and comments!!

Kaname's POV

Kuran Kaname has spent his first few hours drowning in boredom. The entertainment prepared for him were too common and dull; dancing and music. However, those were the things he had to least worry about. It seemed that Albert de Gaulle had mistaken his intention of his visit to the infamous vampire noble to be recognition from the Elder council. Having a pure blood to visit you personal is a sign of power and pride. Not many nobles have received one, thus making the aristocrat proud of the great vampire's presence. But little did he know that Kaname was here to investigate on his background, following charges of mistreatment of servant vampires placed against him by the Elderly Council. And what de Gaulle did later had proved the latter right.

Kaname was taken by surprise when the 'taming' performance took place. What was displayed in front of him indeed disgusted Kuran. The pureblood was never a fan of slavery, be it man or low level vampires like the boy he was watching now. His blood would boil whenever he heard anyone mentioned about the advantages that royalty have on those who were forced to commit themselves into slavery. Being a pacifist, the pureblood vampire believed that everyone has the right to live their life, even for a going to be Level E vampire. Usually he would ignore the whole situation and pretend like nothing happened, but what he have witness right now was too much for Kaname to bear.

The burning eyes of the servant vampire were another thing that caught the pureblood's attention. It reflected a deep yet dark emotion that Kaname had once felt, urging him to stand up for this tormented soul. He was amazed by Zero's display of courage and battle spirit; battling his inner demons while coping with pain his tormenter inflicted on him. His vampire intuitions told him to help the boy and he was ready to accept it.

"De Gaulle, that's enough. Release him."

The pureblood's command echoed through the hall. Like robots, the guards instantly obeyed and loosen their hold on Zero. The thunderous voice frightens Albert; without notice he was trembling like a mouse. He walked closer to Kaname, trying to apologize for whatever reason that made his guest upset.

"Albert de Gaulle, in the name of the Council of Elders, you are arrested for the death of two servant vampires and the abuse of power."

The proud noble was utterly shocked when he heard that statement. How could he been so blind to the whole situation? The fact that Kuran came to gave his the council's blessing was too good to be true. All he had ever worked for have now crumbled before his very own eyes, due to his foolishness. A few agents from the council came in and escorted him out.

"I guess that's the end of de Gaulle. Great job, Kaname!"

Kaname turned around and saw his assistant, Ichijou Takuma at the hall entrance holding two cups of packed coffee. The blonde came and greeted his friend. He suddenly turned his attention to the half dazed vampire laying on the floor.

"So, what are you gonna do with him? Send him to the Council?"

"No, I'll take him with me…"


	5. Chapter 4: Is this a dream?

Zero, get away from her

_Zero, get away from her! She is a vampire! _

Mum? Dad?

The hunters' child quivered in fear when he saw his parents body laid lifeless on the floor. Zero watched in horror as the ugly scene of his past playing before him. He felt so weak and helpless before his most hated enemy, Hiou Shizuka; the pureblood who had murdered his parents and was responsible for turning him into one of her kind.

The fearsome pair of purplish eyes met his before the mad woman sunk her teeth into Zero's neck, claiming her humanity. The poor boy couldn't help it but screamed in agony as fresh blood poured out his veins into the intruder's bloodthirsty mouth. The sheer of pain that Zero felt was suddenly replaced with another scene. The ex hunter found himself standing at the heart of the Central Market. The street of the market was crowded with people who were all busy with their own things. As Zero waded through the sea of people, he tried to recall the incident which has happened to him there. The shouting of one of the slave traders caught Zero's attention.

A huge crowd was now formed in front of the stall. Chain of human slaves was ushered by two slave traders for display. The slaves consisted of humans and servant vampires, both young and old. And among them stood a silver-haired boy, with his clothes still drenched in dried blood. That image struck Zero hard. He remembered very well how broken he has felt after his parents' death. He even thought of ending his life but the curse Hiou Shizuka cast on him by killing himself, slashing both wrists over and over again. However, the curse was too powerful to overcome, even death. He watched his zombie-like self being dragged in front of public and auctioned by the slave traders. Being the highest bidder, Zero was then later sold off to Aristocrat Albert de Gaulle.

Following that, Zero was transported to another scene. He now landed in the slave quarters at Albert's mansion where he used to be. The place was crammed with de Gaulle's servants who were under the watchful eyes of the prison guards. Zero took a few steps and sat beside his own self. His eyes reflected nothing but the lost of will to live. The young boy's body was decorated with lash marks and burn bruises, marks of disobedience and torture by Albert's men.

Out of a sudden, the cell door swung open. He watched as two prison guards entered the cell with a young girl about Zero's age. Zero was taken aback by the amount of resistance the girl showed with her small and fragile looking body. After shoving the girl back to her cell, the prison door was slammed shut. Not knowing what to do, the girl retreated to a corner of the cell, hugging her knees close to her chest. It took the girl sometime before she realized that there was another inmate inside the cell.

"Are you new here?" she asked meekly.

The boy remained silent and turned away. Annoyed, the girl took a few steps and sat beside him. Both of them sat quietly for few hours before the girl spoke again.

"How do you ended up here?" the girl asked again.

"It's none of your business, girl. Go away. Leave me alone." Zero bluntly replied.

He turned away from her, hoping that she would understand that he needed his privacy. But the girl was just too stubborn to budge even though Zero has given her his death stare. Annoyed, the boy yelled back at her in frustration and reverted to another corner of the prison cell. His attempt seemed futile when his cellmate followed soon after he has changed his place. However, this time the girl did not mutter a sound and quietly sat beside Zero. Both remained silent again.

Zero suddenly felt another surge of attack hit him. The side of his neck throbbed painfully as his bloodlust built within him. His eyes turned crimson as his hunger grew. His senses became sharper than usual; he could sense the inviting scent of his cellmate blood flowing in her veins. _Damn it, not now. I need to get her out of here_, Zero told himself.

"Get away from me. I will hurt you badly if you don't" the boy growled.

Panting heavily, Zero staggered away from his cellmate; trying to restraint himself from devouring a human in front of him. He prayed hard that he will able to sustain his control over his own monster self until the surge was over. Zero cannot bear to live with guilt of killing an innocent again after what he had done in one of the villages when he went on rampage a few years ago.

What Zero experienced for the next second was one he had never expected. The petite little girl held him in a tight hug from behind, attempt to restraint the agitated young man. Her hold was strong and firm, to the point where it has given him the strength to fight with his evil side. Zero has no strength to oppose her actions. He simply absorbed her warmth and focused fully on fighting the beast within him. After a few minutes of struggle, the surge was finally over.

"Thank you…"

That was the last words Zero muttered before he collapsed in exhaustion. He felt a warm touch grazing through his forehead a second before he lost his consciousness. The Zero who was watching the scene too felt the same effect and felt prey to slumber.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Hunter

After having the disturbing dream, Zero woke up with perspiration drenching his body. He found himself lying at bed of straw, behind cold steel bars. Still in his dazed state, the teenager tried to recall hard what had happened to him before he was knocked out. He remembered loud applause from the audience, stinging bright spotlights and sounds of chain rattling. His hands reached for his torso, feeling the coarseness of bandage wrapped on it.

"Someone must have saved me from the vampire tamer. I wonder who…" mumbled the boy to himself.

His sharp ears perked up, sensing the footsteps drawing near to him. He retreated to a corner of cell, waiting for the visitor to show up. There was a dark aura emitted by the intruder. Its presence was so so strong that it made Zero unconsciously trembled. Besides this dark feeling, the ex-hunter also felt another presence. In contrast with the previous one that he felt, this one seemed warm and comforting, almost similar to the one he felt before…

The footsteps came to a halt. Zero looked up and saw a large figure accompanied by a few, so-called bodyguards. Almost immediately, he recognized the person before him from his looks and scent. He knew that this person was a vampire, a pureblood to be exact. His wavy, auburn hair covered a little of his face features, matching well with his brownish pair of eyes. The pureblood was wearing a black and red cloak with a royal crest sewn on it, bearing the status of the vampire.

At the pureblood's command the cell door was open, allowing the vampire to enter. To Zero's surprise, he did not feel intimidated by the vampire's presence, unlike other vampire he met. He stared right into the pureblood's eyes without fear, constantly watching the other's moves. Kuran Kaname, on the other hand did not speak. His eyes were also fixed on the half-breed before him, carefully studying the ex hunter through his mind power. Possessing the power to read other's thoughts, he could easily prod into Zero's mind even without him knowing.

"Your name is Zero Kiryuu. Am I right?" asked the pureblood.

The teenager looked away and kept quiet. The pureblood frowned, feeling a little annoyed from the boy's reaction. However, on the same time, he felt a degree of fondness towards him. Being a servant level vampire, Zero expected to be fearful of him, like other ex-human vampires. But, he had proved otherwise. Formidable yet dangerous, Zero Kiryuu made the perfect candidate for his game.

Kaname would not mind to have a rebellious servant vampire by his side, to kill his boredom. After all, the more, the merrier.

"I know you are looking for someone, Kiryuu-kun. " Kaname taunted as he went closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, vampire," replied Zero.

"Ah, I'm sure you know what I meant, Zero. " Kaname pulled out a petal of sakura flower from his pocket. The strong scent of the petal caught Zero's attention. The sickening odour emitted from the flower, drew horrible memories from the past. A flash of the images played before him; sharp fangs pierced his neck, kitchen floor tainted with pool of crimson blood, sound of painful screams of torture. Zero held his breath, trying not to throw up from the seizure he was having a short while. He could almost feel the disgusting feeling, reeking over his body, as if the woman was there, violating him that very moment.

"That bastard … is still… alive?" Zero gasped.

"Yes, Hiou Shizuka lives." Kaname answered calmly.

"Where is she? Where is THAT WOMAN?! ", Zero demanded with his voice almost sounded demonic.

"Patience , Kiryuu-kun. I will hand over the information of her location once as soon as you agree with my terms."

"What is it you want from me?"

"Your loyalty and life."


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

"Your loyalty and life"

"Your loyalty and life"

Kaname's answered in a calm but demanding tone. Zero sensed no trickery behind was he had said, as far as his vampire instinct was concerned.

Purebloods are known as the high rank being who possessed great amount of power that differ them from other vampires. With that, they are worshipped like godly figures by others and known to have the power to subdue those who are lower ranking underneath them. None could disobey their wants and needs, as much as they want to. Usually, a servant ranked vampire would feel the pressure channeled through their bodies depending on the weight of their command.

However, what Kuran Kaname demanded was different. Zero did not feel any sign of repression through his words. It was more of a request than a command. Not knowing what to say, Zero looked away from the pureblood's gaze, focusing on the floor underneath him. The later took one step away from the ex-human before him and sighed.

"I'll give you time to think about it. I'm expecting an answer by dawn."

"…."

"By the way, there is someone whom I think you will be interested to meet."

Zero's purplish eyes widen, as though he had seen a ghost. A teenage girl entered the cell, bearing a scent which he was too familiar with. As she walked closer, Zero's body tensed in suspense; his heart was beating fast, pumping blood to his brain.

_Those eyes… That face….._

"Zero-kun…"

That sweet, innocent voice pierced through his memories like sharp needles. There was no doubt. The person who was standing in front of him was none other than the human that he had met in the dungeon few years ago. It was…

"Yuki…"

Tears began to roll down the ex-hunter's cheeks. Zero caught the girl in a fierce hug, his way of making sure he was not hallucinating. Yuki hugged back in respond, with tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall at any instant. It has been so long since Zero has felt her gentle touch against him, her warmth from her tight embrace. And her smile... _Oh God…_The ex hunter felt as if he could live again. This would be one of those moments which Zero always thought that only exist in his dreams. 

The change of atmosphere coaxed the pureblood to leave the two teenagers alone. To be honest, he wasn't that fond of seeing them together. Leaving Yuki to some unknown stranger would be something that Kuran Kaname would greatly disagree of, let alone that stranger is a half-crazed servant vampire. However, the pureblood would close an eye to this situation this time. From what Kaname can see, Zero Kiryuu seemed to be an important person to Yuki and seemed to be quite attached to her. The pureblood could help himself but feeling a little tinge of jealousy emerging from his heart as he left the place.


	8. Chapter 7: Miracle

**Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri's characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing it for the creation of my fanfiction. **

**Pairing: ZeroXYuki**

**I thank all for giving me the comments so far. Keep it up!! **

Back at the corner of the cell, Zero was still holding Yuki in his arms, making sure this time he would not loose her. Breaking down in front of her was a sin of weakness which he could not afford of doing when he was in the presence of others especially sadist like Albert de Gaulle. He couldn't help himself but trembled under the Yuki's soft caress, trying to savor the feeling without expecting some kind of pain in return. Zero could feel those slender fingers of hers trailing on his scars, coupled with heavy sobs as she went through them.

With her were a box of first aid kit and a bottle of antiseptic. She gently applied the liquid on Zero's wounds, expecting a few flinches from the sting. Once in a while, she would ask whether he was comfortable with the treatment. She finished her treatment with a firm bandage on his torso.

"Oh Zero… I'm so sorry you have to go through all this… If I had found you sooner…"

"Yuki, it's ok. I'm here now, right?"

"I guess…"

.

.

.

Both teenagers lay in each others arms for what seem to be hours. The only thing which was audible to them was the sound of crickets chirping and the night wind blowing. Yuki's sudden gesture broke the stillness of the situation. Zero loosen his hold on her, allowing her to nestle herself at the crook of Zero's shoulder.

"I really thought I have lost you, Yuki. When those guards returned with your torn scarf…"

"I didn't expect to survive too. All I could remember was falling into a pit and ended up in Kaname-sama's place."

"Are you saying that you know the pureblood?" Zero exclaimed.

"Of course, he was the reason I was still living today, Zero-kun. I rescued me like he did with you."

The ex-hunter was utterly confused. He could not figure out any logically explanation behind the vampire's actions. Humans' existences are mostly hated by vampires. They were seen as signs of weakness, creatures of a low society, which according to Darwin's theory, should be exterminated. Though peace has been concluded through thousand years of war, many vampires still frowned upon the coexistence between vampires and humans. Some even warned the relaxation between both sides would buy humans time, before they can come out with better weapons or sorcery to dominate the later.

Zero had heard stories about the Kurans. A family of pureblood pacifist who believed the human-vampire coexistence was possible. They were rumored to be the one who was responsible for the creation of the peace treaty. And by the nature of the vampire society, their actions were followed by other vampires as an act of honor and loyalty.

To meet a pureblood member was rare, to speak to one was even more difficult. Zero has experienced both, plus the fact that he was rescued by one. A normal vampire would describe his encounter a miracle. An irony twist of fate which has lead him to meet Kuran Kaname and reunited with his best friend, Yuki. And now, he would have to choose his fate, by either being an ally or a foe to the man.

"Here, take this."

Yuki placed a tiny packet of red in Zero's palms. Out of curiosity, the boy unwrapped the packet and pulled out an item. It was a chocker with the a few color beads dangling at the edge.

"It's a lucky charm. Here, let me help you."

Carefully, Yuki fastened the chocker around Zero's neck. She smiled when she saw it fit him perfectly.

"…"

What Yuki did next was totally unexpected. A soft kiss landed on Zero's left cheek, leaving him totally stunned. The ex-hunter found himself blushing furiously, feeling hot at the place where Yuki kissed him.

"What was that for?!"

Yuki laughed. This was the first time she has seen his friend's reaction. Zero's emotions were usually predictable; either overdose of seriousness or grumpiness. It was so dull that she almost thought that he was not capable of any other feelings. Seeing Zero now has sowed hope in Yuki.

_It's not too late. I still can save him…_

The girl gingerly held his hand and smiled.

"No matter which path you have decided, Zero, I will always support you. You're not alone."

The boy clung on Yuki's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. His eyes shown the signs of gratitude, and for the first time, Zero Kiryuu smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you…"

**Mood: Creative**

**That's all so far. I would have updated this fanfic sooner, if weren't for the annoying storm yesterday. Will be continuing tonight. So, please be patient, ya? **


	9. Chapter 8: Always There

A ray of light fell on the hunter's face, indicating the beginning of a new day. Unconsciously, Zero placed a hand against his face, tried to shelter himself from the brightening light. It was natural for vampires to hate the sunlight, though ironically, he used to love it as a kid. He used to watch sunrise with his twin brother when he was young; never failing to bath himself in the warm sunlight. But the cruelty of fate has taken away what his life, turning him into a vampire. A Level-E , to be precise. Though as dreadful as it may be, he knew the day would come when he would succumb to shear madness and lose his sanity completely. Even now, he could feel it slipping away from him.

A shift of weight on his chest caught his attention. Yuki, his long lost friend, was still fast asleep. He smiled when he saw the petite girl snuggled closely against him, taking in the warmth of his body heat. The surrounding temperature was quite warm at the moment, compared to night before. Zero wrapped the girl in a hug-like embrace, sharing his body warm with her, in absence of blanket. He ran his hand against Yuki's soft brown locks, continuing with slow successive caresses.

He had never felt so close to anyone before, besides his twin brother. To him, she was God-sent gift at times when he thought all hope was gone. Yuki had secretly helped him during his early days, when he was held captive by the slave traders in the mines before he was sold to Albert. He recalled the nights that Yuki would sneak into the dungeon and accompanied him throughout the night after a long day's labour. She would make up all sorts of excuses to fool the prison guards, mostly bribing them with delicious food that she stole from the kitchen. The guards did not mind the girl's bubbly presence much; they practically were dead bored doing their duties anyway. They were kind enough to let Yuki come and go as she pleased, as long as their superiors were there.

Zero had become more open as time passed. Knowing that Yuki was trustable enough to share his deepest secrets with, he began to reveal his past to her. She listened to him attentively; her hands tighten around his as she shared his suffering and pain throughout his story. What she did at the end of very unexpected. She lunged forward and held him in a strong hug with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be fine. I will stand by you forever, Zero."

It was the first time in a long time that Zero wept. The pent up emotions that he had kept locked inside his heart had finally been released. He could feel as if their minds where synchronised, both hearts beat as one. He finally realised how much he has been deprived of love and care. Yuki was his long awaited person that he seeks his salvation from after the horror that fate had inflicted on him.

And on that fateful day, Zero thought he has lost her forever. It was like any normal day, where the slaves when driven to work in the mines. While digging for diamonds, Zero had secretly kept a chip for her pendant. Yuki's birthday was two days ahead, and he had been looking forward to give the diamond pendant as her present. The ex-hunter was on his way out, when he heard a roaring sound deep in the mines. One side of the mine walls has collapsed, burying a few unfortunate slaves beneath. He did not register the situation fast enough; Zero was too stunned from the scene unfold in front of him. A strong tug snapped him out of his dazedness.

"Zero! Hurry, we need to go!"

"Yuki?!"

His legs were unfrozen at that instance. Without waste of time, he ran forward, following Yuki closely behind. Out of sudden, the hunter realised that he had dropped the chuck of diamond behind. Zero stopped for a moment and ran the opposite direction without thinking further.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Before the boy noticed, a giant boulder was on its way down, threatening to crush Zero into pieces. But the blow never came.

Next thing he saw was Yuki laying on the ground, half of her body pinned under the rock's weight.

"Yuki!?"

Zero rushed next to her, trying to shift the boulder with his bare hands.

"Hang on there, Yuki. I'll help you."

Zero tried to move the rock again, yet with no avail.

"Zero, you need to get out of here. The whole place is gonna collapsed in seconds."

"**Who cares**?! I need to save you…"

Bleeding hands continue to dig the earth.

"**ZERO**!"

Yuki's shout froze the hunter's movement for a moment.

"Listen, Zero. This is no time for arguments. You need to save yourself."

"No, I'll never leave you, Yuki. I don't want to lose anyone again…"

Tears were flowing heavily down his bruised cheeks. _It was reliving the nightmare all over again…_

Zero jolted when a soft pressure landed on his head. Yuki was caressing him in a futile attempt to calm him down.

"You will never lose me, Zero. I will always be by your side…"

To his worse expectation, the ground beneath them shook. The place where Yuki was pinned down cracked open; the weight of the boulder dragged the immobilised girl down the pit. Time seemed to slow down as Zero reached out for Yuki's hand, trying to grab it as she fell.

It was too late…

"**YUKI!! NO!!!"**

The silver haired hunter could not recall what happen after that incident. He found himself waking up few days after the accident in the mine. When the news reached him, Zero was totally devastated. Yuki's loss was too hard for him to accept. His only hope and haven was… gone. Zero went berserk and lost himself to his raging vampire instinct and wipe out the village that he was in. Deep down, he knew that he would never find another girl like Yuki again. He had destroyed the only salvation left in his world.

However, things are different now. Yuki, whom he had presumably dead from the cave-in has miraculously survived. The warmth of her body and her slow paced breathing were proof of that. Yuki has kept her promise. She would remain by his side no matter what comes in their way. And he intends to do the same.

The cell bars were opened, revealing two high ranking vampires. One of them was his pureblood saviour, Kuran Kaname. As promised, he came to seek Zero's answer. Though still frustrated to see the closeness that Yuki and Zero share together, Kaname remained his calm composure. Though, the hunter did not miss a glimpse of his fang sinking into his lower right lip.

"What's your answer, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero stole a glance of sleeping Yuki before he knelt down in front of the pureblood. He had always hated vampires. Never did he imagine to mix with any, or serving them. However, Yuki's safety is his top priority. To hell with all his vampire hunter pride, it does not matter anymore. Yuki has sacrificed a lot for his sake including her life at one point. It would only be fair for him to repay her by obeying her saviour's wish.

_I would do anything for you, Yuki…._

"I, Kiryuu Zero pledge my loyatly and service to you, Lord Kuran."

A grin appeared on Kaname's face. Victory was drawing near…


	10. Chapter 10: So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter 9 ****: So Close, Yet So Far**

A/N: Firstly, I would like to profusely for the very slow update for this fic. I really admire you readers who are still hoping for the updates that would never come. Thanks a lot!

I had a lot to catch up for this one, since I have dedicated most of my remaining leisure time to 'What About Us?' (another KZ theme story) and RL issues. In case most of you have not notice before, this fic was under HIATUS due to my lack of inspiration. Now that I have finally turned my attention to it, I'm glad to announce that BiRRaB is back in my update list.

To give you guys a head start, I would be changing the POVs of the story now and then. But currently it still under Zero's. For those of you who could not recall the previous episodes, I will give you a short summary. Zero supposed to be a ex-human slave and he had been saved by a pureblood Kaname Kuran from the bonds of slavery. He was reunited with his supposed to be dead friend, Yuuki in Kaname's mansion. Without any further ado, Iet's continue our story….

.

.

Never had Zero seen such a grand place. The walls were garnished by Victorian cravings, ranging from flora to human figures. All four corners of the great hall were draped with fancy tapestries, decorated with patterns originated from Persia and the Middle East. In the middle, there was a large chandelier hanging down from the plaster made ceiling. Its glittering diamond ends reflected light from the light source, brightening up the room with a sparkling feel.

A long dining table was placed under the chandelier and was filled with exotic food and drinks. Silver and gold cutleries were well arranged on the clothed table. He spotted a few waiters and waitresses busied themselves ushering the incoming guests to their respective places and serving them drinks. He caught a few glares directed towards him as he approached the dining table. Having a Level D wandering around a clan of high ranking vampires wasn't the most tasteful thing to have in a vampire gathering.

"Who's Level D is this? The owner must be very careless to let him wandering around like this… " commented a lady as she took a quick sip of the blood wine from her glass.

"Someone needs to get this filth out of here," replied another, raising her brow in disgust.

Zero ignored the guest whispers and stood aside at a corner. He crossed both hands and leaned against the nearest pillar. As alert as a mouse, he scanned his surroundings, trying to spot Yuuki from the big crowd. He looked agitatedly at this wristwatch. It was already half past eight.

_Where is she? She told me to be here at seven…_

The ex-hunter recalled his earlier conversation with his friend in the afternoon. The pureblood had personally sent Yuuki to the cellar and ordered Zero's presence for the vampire gathering tonight. The hunter was then escorted to an enormous bathroom to refresh himself. He was given a round collared shirt, a pair of black jeans and dark leather trench coat with the Kuran family symbol sewn at the back. The articles of clothing were an official sign that he was accepted as one of the pureblood's members.

Yuuki had offered to wash Zero's back for him back at the pool, but he was too embarrassed to accept it. He knew that that his friend's request was pure generosity and nothing more than that, but she was too innocent to realize that it was improper to bath in the presence of a man. Damn Yuuki and her childish thoughts. Didn't she realize she was grown woman by now?

The girl pouted cutely when Zero kept insisting that he would bath alone. She made the poor boy promise her that he would be early for the event. And thus, he had arrived at 7 sharp at the appointed place, but he had yet to see Yuuki that evening.

The blowing of the trumpets jolted the hunter out of his thoughts. The guest rose from their seats to welcome the host arrival.. Kuran Kaname was dressed in complete set of black tie with a red rose attached to his breast pocket. Yuuki was standing next to him, as equally charming. She wore a pink colored ball gown with a transparent satin stole wrapped around her neck. The pureblood strutted down the fleet of stairs elegantly, accompanied by the beautiful maiden beside him.

A loud applause echoed through the grand hall when the usher announced their names to the crowd. Zero couldn't help himself but staring in awe at the magnificent display of the couple taking their respective seats at the dining table. It was like watching a live telecast of fairytale scene. He could feel a tinge of envy surfacing when he saw the pureblood bowed and pecked a kiss on his friend's gloved hand.

That was where Yuuki had gone to…

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you for attending today's gathering. I really appreciate your interest of forming a peaceful alliance with the humans," said Kuran in welcoming his guests.

"As you all know, my parents had scarified their lives fighting to uphold our pacifist beliefs. Though the Great War has ended about a century now, there are still unsettled disputes amongst our clan. Now, it is up to all of us to bury this resentment once and for all."

A row of servants appeared and serve new glasses of crimson liquid on the dining table.

"Behold, blood tablets Series XXC4-889. My trusted researchers headed by Aidou Hanabusa and his colleagues had finalized the formula of these blood tablets. I assure you that the consumption of these pills will not cause any unwanted side effects and it's more filling than the previous batch. Please have a taste," urged the pureblood as he took a sip from his own wine glass.

After watching their host drinking, the rest of the guests took their sips. The pureblood skimmed through the expressions of his guests. Some remained composed after drinking while the rest utter inaudible praises amongst themselves. A few were dissatisfied but their expressions were quickly hidden under their masked faces as they were afraid that their opinions would displease the pureblood. But overall, the vampires had agreed on the taste of the blood tablet.

"If you all have no objections against the blood tablets, I would like to ask for your kind help to support our further research. We would also need someone to distribute these blood tablets to vampire society so that they could consider this as an option."

Without any doubt, the representative of the five Noble Houses raised their hand to support: Takuma Ichijou from Sora Clan, Hanabusa Aidou from Mizu Clan, Kain Akatsuki from Hono Clan, Lady Ruka Souen from Tsuchi Clan, and Rima Touya from Kaze Clan. The pureblood smiled warmly at the devotion displayed by his inner circles; his loyal subordinates that never failed to support him. Kaname had went through hard times to search for such trusted allies, but it was worth it.

There was also a show of hands by renowned figures, including the son of the famous pharmaceutical distributor, Koga Shimaki. His dad was a friend of his father's that had aided his father's army in providing medicine supplies during the war. Another girl, Rika Suzumi was the daughter of the deceased secret scout of the Kaname's family, who was now the head of Security. Satisfied with the number of support he was receiving, the pureblood nodded to himself before continued speaking.

"Thank you for your generosity, ladies and gentlemen. Before we start our event, I would like to introduce you an addition member to our clan. Step forward, Kiryuu Zero."

The crowd went silent by the pureblood's proclamation. All eyes were now on the silver haired hunter. Who would have known that such insignificant creature had received the highest honor from their leader? Zero felt the awkwardness as he tentatively took a few steps. The suppressing aura emitted from the bloodthirsty vampires was giving him utter discomfort. The hungry looked on their faces reminded him like a trapped lamb in a wolves' den.

Yuuki was appeared beside him out of nowhere and the hunter at his back. Apparently, she had left her seat when no one was watching and want to get his friend.

"Come on, Zero. Everyone's waiting! " coaxed Yuuki cheerfully, pulling his sleeve towards the dining table. His friend's presence mysteriously comforted him, making him snapped out of his momentary illusions. He followed obediently, walking a step behind the girl until when he reached the pureblood's seat. He bowed respectfully to Kuran and to the audience next before he occupied a vacant seat to the right.

"I had appointed Kiryuu as my second in command. His experience as a vampire hunter is valuable to our cause. He will be under your care from now, so if you may, please guide him. Any objections?"

The hall turned dead silence again. This time, it was Takuma Ichijou, who broke the icy atmosphere.

"Now, now guys. That's not the way to treat our guest..," said the blonde vampire with an amicable smile.

"Let's give Kiryuu-san a welcoming toast and start the party, shall we?"

He held out his wine glass and stood up from his chair. The rest followed suit and drank up their share. Takuma approached the newcomer and gave him a light nudge with his elbow.

"Don't worry, Kiryuu-kun. They may look scary but they all are kinda friendly once you know them," whispered the blonde playfully.

_Right… Not with a Level D, they are not…_

The event continued with the ballroom dance. The musicians started off with a slow ballad symphony, signaling interested dancers evacuating themselves to the dance floor. Kaname asked Yuuki to dance which she gladly accepted. Both moved gracefully at the marble surface like swans to the smooth waltz beat. Zero stood aside watching them silently, admiring the couple dancing.

There was a song playing as well. Zero recognized the tune. It was sung by Jon McLaughlin.

/How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now? /

The hunter's heart skipped a beat when he saw Yuuki's cheerful expression. She looked contented being with the pureblood. It almost felt like that they were meant for each other.

Like Romeo and Juliet.

/We're so close to reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend/

What does he have to complain? After all, it was Kuran who had save her life, wasn't it? The pureblood must have been charmed by her beauty and splendid personality. Zero bet his best friend had the same feelings for the vampire too. The looks that they exchange with each other had clearly spelt out that.

He has missed the chance to tell feelings a long time ago. He was too cowardly to express them. And when he finally he resolved into telling her how she feel, tragedy stuck. He had never expected to meet her. Now that, she was in front of him, breathing and alive, he was again reluctant, knowing he stood no chance against the pureblood…

/Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
And still so far/

Zero could only let her go and prayed for her happiness.

.

.

"How could he do such a thing? At this rate the slave market will crumble!"

Asato Ichijou took the nearest set of china and threw it against the wall. He balled his fist and slammed it on his study in fury. He ordered his servants to exit his room as he tried to calm down.

_You may have beaten me this time, pureblood… But I have other tricks hidden under my sleeve…_

_._

_TBC _

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. The next update will be not long, so watch this space… Again, **please read and review! **Thanks.


End file.
